Le parole che non mi hai detto
by Lady Memory
Summary: Un prologo e nove frammenti della vita di Severus Snape legati da un filo molto particolare. ITALIAN ONLY. COMPLETA.
1. Prologo

**Le parole che non mi hai detto**

by Lady Memory

Un prologo e nove frammenti della vita di Severus Snape legati da un filo molto particolare.

_**Disclaimer**__: è tutto suo, nel caso ci fossero dubbi._

_**For my non-Italian readers:**__ I'm sorry, this story is dedicated to my country. But if you are interested, just let me know and I'll try to translate it in English, one of these days._

_Ancora grazie infinite alla mia previewer Tearsofphoenix e a tutti coloro che vorranno lasciarmi un messaggio._

**...**** Prologo …**

"Benvenuto, Severus Snape," disse una voce piena di tenerezza.

Avvolta in un'aura di indescrivibile luminosità, la creatura dischiuse le labbra in un sorriso di ineffabile splendore. L'intensità della luce che la circondava era così vivida da risultare quasi intollerabile per le pupille indebolite dell'uomo che la contemplava stupito.

Esausto, confuso, la mente annebbiata da un dolore che non riusciva più a controllare, il corpo in preda a un torpore mortale che lentamente ne paralizzava le membra, Severus sentì la sua anima tremare incontrollabilmente.

_No. Non sono queste le parole._


	2. capitolo 1

**Le parole che non mi hai detto**

by Lady Memory

_**Disclaimer**__: è tutto suo, nel caso ci fossero dubbi._

_Ancora grazie infinite alla mia previewer Tearsofphoenix, e a tutti coloro che vorranno lasciarmi un messaggio._

**...**** 1 …**

"Severus! Severus! SEVERUS!"

Il bambino entrò in casa e si avvicinò alla madre, guardingo e risentito. Non sopportava di sentirsi chiamare col suo nome quando giocava con i suoi (pochi) amici. Sapeva che lo faceva sembrare ancor più diverso dagli altri. Gli era stato molto difficile farsi accettare con la pessima fama che aveva la sua famiglia e con gli strani vestiti che era costretto a indossare. Ma poi i suoi compagni, così inizialmente diffidenti, avevano finito per apprezzare la sua sottile astuzia, che li aveva portati a prevalere più di una volta sulle bande di monelli rivali. E soprattutto ad evitare le punizioni che sarebbero inevitabilmente arrivate senza la sua inesauribile furbizia.

Eppure, ecco che le sue risorse, la sua inventiva naufragavano miseramente non appena rientrava in quella casa. Lì non era protetto. Lì aveva paura. Paura della furia gelida e manesca di suo padre. Paura dello sguardo disfatto e accusatore della madre. Lo stesso sguardo con cui lo fissava adesso.

"Severus!"

A quel tono, il bambino si spaventò. Capì che anche sua madre aveva paura, e il panico gli attanagliò le viscere, facendogli salire l'acido alla bocca. Lei gli si fece vicino.

"La mia bacchetta…" sussurrò concitata. "Hai visto dove l'ha nascosta papà questa volta?"

Lui rimase per un attimo a bocca aperta, e lei lo afferrò per un braccio e lo scrollò con forza. "Sei diventato sordo?" Lo sgridò rabbiosamente. "Dobbiamo trovarla subito! Sai che non so cucinare senza di quella…e se tuo padre arriva e non c'è cena, io… io…"

Atterrito, il bambino si liberò con uno strattone e corse via, non prima di aver ricevuto un ceffone per quel suo scatto improvviso che la madre aveva interpretato come una fuga vigliacca.

Invece, un momento dopo, Severus era di ritorno, stringendo la preziosa bacchetta tra le dita, lacrime amare raggelate sulle ciglia ancora prima di scendere.

"Eccola, mamma," mormorò, e chiuse gli occhi, aspettando.

"L'hai trovata!" esultò lei, dimenticando tutto nella gioia selvaggia del suo sollievo. Afferrò la sottile asta di legno – così bella, così lucida, così incredibilmente potente: Severus lo sapeva che faceva magie, anche se lui non poteva ancora usarla – e si girò verso la cucina in disordine.

"Adesso vattene di là, e se vedi arrivare tuo padre, vieni subito ad avvisarmi."

"Mamma," sussurrò lui, mentre un disperato bisogno gli stringeva la gola. Per un attimo, lei sembrò ammorbidirsi, e la sua mano passò leggera sui capelli neri e lisci di lui, in un'incerta carezza. Poi l'ansia riprese il sopravvento.

"Vai, vai, che non ho tempo. Sono già fin troppo in ritardo."

Severus vide la scura forma angolosa della madre chinarsi sul forno e mormorare parole misteriose, vide la fiamma alzarsi e modellarsi in morbide volute, vide i tegami avvicinarsi obbedienti a mezz'aria…

Poi chinò la testa e scappò via, lasciando finalmente libere le lacrime di scorrere.

_No_. Soffocò i suoi singhiozzi nel silenzio del loro misero ingresso buio. _No,_ _non sono queste le parole_.


	3. capitolo 2

**Le parole che non mi hai detto**

by Lady Memory

_**Disclaimer**__: è tutto suo, nel caso ci fossero dubbi._

_Ancora grazie infinite alla mia previewer Tearsofphoenix, e a tutti coloro che vorranno lasciarmi un messaggio._

**...**** 2 ...  
**

La bambina lo guardava sorridendo, e Severus sentì vibrare in petto qualcosa di immenso. Nessuno l'aveva mai guardato con tanta fiducia, nessuno gli aveva mai fatto capire che valeva davvero qualcosa. Per un attimo, sorrise anche lui, ricambiando sinceramente ciò che sinceramente gli veniva offerto. E sperò, con tutta la forza della sua mente infantile, che quel che aveva sognato si avverasse.

Poi aprì la mano e presentò il suo dono. Era una foto, ma la sua peculiarità era data dal fatto che le persone al suo interno si muovevano.

La ragazzina la guardò incuriosita. "Oh!" disse poi con un sospiro di sorpresa ed arrossì lievemente, emozionata. "Ma… ma queste figure si muovono, sono vive!"

Lui sorrise ancora di più, sentendosi molto importante. Quante cose ancora non sapeva Lily! Gliele avrebbe insegnate tutte lui, prima di andare ad Hogwarts, così lei gliene sarebbe stata grata e avrebbe continuato a sorridergli e ad essergli amica.

Al pensiero, il petto gli si dilatò in un ampio respiro di gioia. Hogwarts! Non era incredibile?

Eppure lui e Lily sarebbero andati lì insieme. Tutti i giorni Severus riviveva con la mente il momento in cui le aveva svelato il segreto che li accomunava, loro due così diversi eppure così unici e speciali. E ogni giorno Severus ringraziava il destino che li aveva resi simili, incredulo e riconoscente di fronte a tanta fortuna. Come avrebbe altrimenti osato lui accostarsi a quella meravigliosa bambina, come avrebbe potuto anche solo pensare di parlarle?

Sentì le piccole dita calde sfiorare le sue per prendere la foto. Stava accadendo adesso.

L'emozione di quel tocco gli mozzò il respiro. Non capiva bene perché, ma la forza dei suoi sentimenti era qualcosa di dolcissimo e, allo stesso tempo, di inesorabile. Non poteva più sfuggirle. Da quando l'aveva vista la prima volta, Lily era diventata tutto il suo mondo. Non cercava altri che lei, non desiderava che stare con lei, voleva solo che lei gli parlasse e lo guardasse con quei suoi occhi ridenti e affettuosi, così incredibilmente sereni. Il sole non faceva mai capolino negli inverni a Spinner's End, e il cielo era perennemente grigio come le brutte case scure appiattite sotto di lui. Ma quando Lily sorrideva, a lui sembrava che la luce si diffondesse magicamente ovunque, fino ad arrivargli nel cuore.

Ora la bambina aggrottava la fronte nello sforzo di interpretare il mistero che aveva tra le mani.

"E' magia questa, vero?" disse poi con un altro sospiro, riconoscendo la superiorità del ragazzo che le stava di fronte. "Ma come si fa a farle muovere? Possono parlare? Possono… vedermi?"

Lui sorrise, divertito e felice di essere lui a spiegarle, orgoglioso di essere diventato piano piano più importante dei genitori di lei, che in fin dei conti, con tutti i loro soldi, non erano che miserabili Babbani come suo padre. Lui invece era un mago. Come sua madre. Come i suoi nonni materni, che peraltro non aveva mai conosciuto e non avrebbe conosciuto mai; scomparsi da tempo, lasciando figlia e nipote soli a districarsi nei guai di quella loro piccola, meschina esistenza.

Ma… c'era un unico "ma", in tutta questa faccenda della foto. Lui non aveva una spiegazione effettiva. Lui non sapeva cosa facesse muovere e agitare le mani e sorridere tutta quella gente rinchiusa in quella cornice bianca e lucida. Sapeva solo che era così, doveva essere così, perciò mantenne quella sua irritante aria di superiorità per impedirle di indagare troppo.

"Sì, è una foto magica. Imparerai a farle anche tu, quando saremo a scuola," disse, e inclinò la testa, mordicchiandosi il labbro, finchè decise che il momento era arrivato. Cautamente, pronunciò la frase. "Non so se loro ci vedono veramente, però. Io preferirei di no."

"Perché?" chiese subito lei, curiosa come lui aveva sperato.

"Non vorrei che ci vedessero adesso… sai, tu e io… da soli."

Il viso gli si imporporò. Ecco, l'aveva detto, molto maldestramente, ma le aveva offerto un pezzetto di sé, qualcosa di segretissimo che pure premeva per uscire. La guardò, speranzoso e intimidito. Quella bambina così bella, così solare, così potente e così inconsapevole del suo potere, così… così "magica". Lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, se solo lei gliel'avesse fatto capire… qualsiasi cosa.

Aspettò, tremando dentro di sé. Lei guardò di nuovo la foto e scoppiò a ridere. "Scusami, non volevo offenderti," disse subito dopo, con aria contrita. "E' tuo padre questo signore, vero? Ha un'aria così buffa qui, con questo vestito… Anche tua mamma…"

Lui si vergognò immediatamente. Ecco, aveva sbagliato tutto di nuovo, e anche quell'occasione era andata sprecata. Ma lui aveva solo quello di magico, una stupida foto di famiglia che avevano fatto un paio di anni prima, quando erano venuti in visita i lontani cugini di sua madre. Erano persone importanti, potevano essere d'aiuto, e suo padre aveva voluto riceverli con tutti gli onori, sperando forse di far loro buona impressione. Dopo, finita la festa, avevano posato tutti insieme per una foto, per avere un ricordo di quell'incontro; almeno così avevano detto i parenti… ma poi non si erano più fatti sentire. Disgustati o delusi anche loro, sicuramente. O forse era stata una velata canzonatura, o una bugia compassionevole, come quella che avrebbe detto Lily adesso. Si irrigidì, aspettando il peggio, perché, spontanea e impetuosa com'era, la bambina non sapeva trattenersi dal commentare.

"Anche tu hai una faccia strana, qui…"

Lui abbassò la testa, sentendo montare le lacrime. Perché piangeva così facilmente di fronte a lei? Perché si sentiva così inadeguato? Eppure era un mago, e un giorno… sì, un giorno sarebbe diventato potente e famoso!

La fronte gli si increspò nello sforzo di controllarsi. Lei lo guardò in silenzio. Poi mormorò, "Severus…"

Lui rialzò il viso con aria di sfida e mise le mani in tasca, alzando le spalle come se non fosse successo niente, come se non gli importasse nulla. Poi diede un calcio alla polvere, perché sassi lì non ce n'erano, per sfogare la sua amarezza.

Lentamente, gli occhi di Lily si fecero tristi e comprensivi, irradiando di nuovo quel potere così forte e così incredibilmente ammaliante.

"Mi spiace," mormorò lei, stringendogli il braccio, e il ragazzo si irrigidì di nuovo nella gioia di quel contatto, sentendosi morire in un vortice di tenerezza. Lei lo guardò sorpresa.

"Spero che tu non ti sia offeso," disse poi, stupita nel vedere come prodigiosamente il sangue gli affluiva al viso pallido, accendendolo di vita. Troppo emozionato per potersi esprimere coerentemente, lui scrollò la testa per farle capire che era tutto a posto.

Allora, con un gesto esitante, lei gli restituì la foto.

"Meglio che vada, adesso. Petunia mi starà aspettando e non voglio che dica alla mamma che ero in ritardo," disse in tono pratico, ravviandosi i capelli.

Lui annuì in silenzio e lei arrossì.

"Sai, tu… tu sei simpatico," concluse imbarazzata. Poi si girò e scappò via.

Con in mano la foto ancora calda delle dita di lei, Severus la guardò correre e allontanarsi per il sentiero, così adorabile nella grazia dei lunghi capelli rossi che le ondeggiavano sulle spalle.

"_No_", sussurrò poi, e lacrime amare fecero nuovamente capolino, in tempo per essere ricacciate giù con forza. "_Non sono queste le parole_."


	4. capitolo 3

**Le parole che non mi hai detto**

by Lady Memory

_**Disclaimer**__: tutto suo, nel caso ci fossero dubbi._

_Ancora grazie infinite alla mia previewer Tearsofphoenix. E a tutti coloro che vorranno lasciarmi un messaggio._

**... 3 …**

"Come ci riesci?"

Hogwarts. L'aula degli incantesimi, vuota in un pomeriggio piovoso. Severus alzò la testa e fissò il ragazzo di fronte a lui con un lievissimo sorriso di scherno. Poi alzò la bacchetta e il ragno che aveva messo sul banco camminò prima avanti e poi indietro sulla stessa linea, come un automa.

L'altro ragazzo fischiò piano e chiese di nuovo, "Come fai a farlo?"

Si avvicinò di un passo, fissando il ragno che adesso marciava obbedientemente, disegnando quadrati perfetti sul legno chiaro.

"Stai usando una maledizione proibita?"

Ancora una volta, Severus lo guardò in silenzio. Privo di guida, il ragno si fermò, dondolandosi sul posto. Il nuovo arrivato ansimò, e gli si illuminarono gli occhi di gioia crudele.

"E' la maledizione Imperius, di' la verità!"

Severus sbuffò.

Mulciber. Di tutti quelli che potevano capitargli, proprio Mulciber. Grosso, limitato, e col cervello delle dimensioni di una noce, oltre ad avere un irritante tendenza a mettere le mani addosso a quelli più piccoli di lui. Più che un mago, sembrava un teppista di quelli che Severus aveva visto girare a Spinner's End, taglieggiando i negozianti. Suo padre ne aveva un sacro terrore, da quella volta che un paio di loro l'avevano buttato a terra dopo una rapina, intimandogli di stare zitto se non voleva aver grane, lui e quel moccioso che gli stava accanto e che li guardava ad occhi sgranati. Ma quei due teppisti avevano fatto un grande favore a Severus. Lui non avrebbe mai osato alzare le mani su suo padre; era quindi grato che qualcun altro lo avesse fatto per lui.

Tornò a considerare Mulciber in silenzio. Quell'idiota stava praticamente sbavando per l'eccitazione; però cominciava anche a innervosirsi, e Severus sapeva che aveva una pazienza limitatissima.

"Ti decidi a parlarmi, Snape? Guarda che-"

Severus non lo lasciò finire. "Non è la maledizione Imperius," disse piano, trattenendosi a stento dall'aggiungere "Stupido!". Come poteva pensare quel grosso imbecille che Severus avrebbe corso un rischio simile dentro la scuola? Non voleva certo farsi espellere.

"E' una mia invenzione," spiegò invece stancamente. "Funziona solo sugli insetti e sui piccoli animali."

Il bruto lo fissava a bocca aperta.

"Vuoi dire che non hai mai provato sulle persone?"

Severus si strinse nelle spalle. "Non so se funzionerebbe, e poi sarebbe troppo pericoloso."

A Mulciber luccicarono gli occhi. "Ah, allora non l'hai provato!"

Poi un nuovo pensiero parve penetrare nella spessa corteccia del suo cervello.

"Aspettami qui!" comandò col tono di chi è sicuro di essere ubbidito. Severus lo vide andar via di corsa e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Il piano che aveva messo pazientemente in atto forse avrebbe finalmente dato i suoi frutti. Erano giorni che si esercitava, sperando di essere sorpreso dalle persone giuste prima o poi. Certo, non si aspettava Mulciber, ma se lo conosceva bene, non sarebbe tornato solo.

Dieci minuti dopo infatti, il bestione rientrava nell'aula, seguito da un altro ragazzo dai lineamenti fini e dall'espressione lievemente annoiata. _Avery_, pensò Severus, e si irrigidì. Avery era tutt'altra storia. Aveva cervello e una insospettata abilità a manipolare gli adulti intorno a lui con le sue chiacchiere educate. Ed era anche sottilmente crudele.

Mulciber tagliò corto come era sua abitudine.

"Fagli vedere ancora, Snape!" ordinò, e si dispose a godersi lo spettacolo. Il ragno adesso camminava libero, seguendo i bordi del banco che Severus faceva levitare per impedire che fuggisse sul pavimento. Con un sospiro seccato, tanto per non dare proprio l'impressione di una passiva condiscendenza, il ragazzo riportò a terra il banco. Seguendo ubbidiente il muoversi della bacchetta, il ragno cominciò a camminare, disegnando cerchi che da piccoli diventavano progressivamente più grandi.

"Questa è la maledizione Imperius!" esclamò Avery con un misto di delusione e di eccitazione.

"No," si affrettò a rispondere Severus. "E' una mia invenzione. Una variazione dell'incantesimo Confundus."

I due ragazzi lo guardarono stupiti e lui spiegò ancora. "In realtà, lo sto guidando con la bacchetta. La segue come se fosse un cane al guinzaglio."

Avery si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.

"Interessante, Snape," disse poi, cercando di non sembrare impressionato. "Conosci altri di questi trucchetti?"

Severus alzò la bacchetta e fece fermare il ragno.

"Dipende," disse poi, e fissò i suoi due compagni come ad invitarli a scoprire le proprie carte. Mulciber reagì d'istinto.

"Fammi vedere che altro sai far fare a quel ragno," ordinò subito.

"Il ragno non è un soggetto adatto," disse Severus, incrociando le braccia e rischiando il tutto per tutto. Se avesse permesso a Mulciber di dargli degli ordini, non sarebbe mai più stato libero.

Alzò la bacchetta e ordinò, "_Levicorpus_!"

Di colpo, Mulciber si trovò sospeso a mezz'aria, fluttuando a testa in giù. Il viso gli si arrossò e cominciò a gridare ordini e insulti, quasi strangolandosi in quella posizione innaturale.

Poi avvenne quello che Severus sperava. Avery si rilassò ed esplose in una risata.

"Ma è fantastico!" esclamò, e si girò verso il suo amico. "Dai, non te la prendere. E' uno scherzo stupendo, dobbiamo sfruttarlo subito!"

Poi guardò di nuovo Severus. "Ti spiace farlo scendere adesso?" disse con calma. Severus riportò a terra Mulciber che continuava a sbraitare e ad urlare improperi. Eppure, chissà come mai, le sue minacce adesso parevano vuote e prive di un effettivo potere intimidatorio.

"Esecizio notevole," disse allora gentilmente Avery, poggiando la mano sulla spalla di Mulciber per frenarne l'ira. "Io credo che abbiamo sempre sottovalutato il nostro Snape. Uno come lui ci farebbe comodo in squadra, non è vero, Mulciber?"

Il bestione guardò alternativamente i due ragazzi di fronte a sé e borbottò, irritato dall'atteggiamento amichevole di Avery, "Io non l'ho trovato divertente."

"Perché non hai immaginazione," Avery mormorò con occhi scintillanti di piacere ferino. Poi si girò verso Severus e gli tese la mano. "Vuoi essere dei nostri, Snape?"

Severus sentì una specie di dolore acuto ma piacevole alla bocca dello stomaco. I Serpeverde avevano i loro circoli interni, e appartenere ad uno piuttosto che a un altro poteva significare molto. Avery e Mulciber facevano parte di un gruppo molto ambito, che era legato all'ex prefetto Lucius Malfoy. Solo i purosangue erano ammessi o quelli che potevano vantare almeno una cospicua ricchezza o interessanti connessioni. Lui non apparteneva a nessuna di queste categorie. Fino a quel momento era stato un paria tra i suoi compagni.

Incrociò le braccia e guardò Avery da pari a pari.

"Stai parlando sul serio?"

"Io non scherzo mai su queste cose," rispose freddamente l'altro ragazzo. "E ti suggerirei di non scherzarci neanche tu."

Severus lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Quell'invito era un onore insperato, che non si sarebbe ripetuto se solo lui avesse esitato ancora un secondo.

"Sono onorato," disse quindi pianamente, utilizzando parole volutamente formali. Compiaciuto, Avery ritrovò il suo sorriso mellifluo.

"Vieni, andiamo a parlarne agli altri," disse cordialmente. "Sono sicuro che saranno tutti d'accordo."

"Aspetta, non ho ancora finito," sbottò Mulciber e si guardò attorno come cercando qualcosa. Libero dall'incantesimo di Severus, il ragno era fermo sul bordo del banco di legno, e stendeva esitante una zampina dinanzi a sé, come a saggiare il vuoto. La mano di Mulciber lo schiacciò senza pietà, lasciando una macchia scura sulla venatura del legno.

"Adesso possiamo andare," concluse il ragazzo con un sorriso cattivo. Severus non reagì. Avery si strinse nelle spalle. Ed un attimo dopo, il gruppetto era in marcia verso i sotterranei e la sala comune dei Serpeverde.

Subito dopo cena, Severus ritornò alla chetichella nell'aula. Cautamente, si avvicinò al tavolo. La macchia era ancora lì, e forse ci sarebbe rimasta per sempre. Per qualche oscura ragione, la coscienza gli rimordeva. Non sapeva bene perché, ma provava un'oscura sensazione di ansietà. Eppure non avrebbe dovuto. Ora apparteneva ad un gruppo esclusivo e soprattutto segreto, i cui membri erano vincolati al reciproco aiuto. Nuove importanti rivelazioni gli sarebbero state fatte quando Lucius Malfoy fosse passato ad Hogwarts per un'altra visita, e gli avevano assicurato che non avrebbe dovuto aspettare molto.

Di punto in bianco, Severus era cambiato, pur restando sempre lo stesso. Fino a quel giorno, i suoi compagni di scuola lo avevano temuto, disprezzato o educatamente ignorato, a seconda della Casa a cui appartenevano. Nessuno finora lo aveva mai considerato davvero un amico. Forse nemmeno Lily, che passava sempre più tempo con la cricca dei Grifondoro, rifugiandosi nella sala comune della sua Casa come ad evitarlo…

Severus si incupì. Lui invece avrebbe desiderato essere amico di qualcuno. Ma alle ingenue speranze dei suoi primi anni si erano sovrapposti il disincanto, l'amarezza, la delusione e, infine, la consapevolezza che le sue origini l'avrebbero marchiato ovunque andasse. Spesso, quando lui era presente, gli altri usavano quel velato tono di superiorità, quelle occhiate condiscendenti appena accennate…

Bene, ora tutto questo apparteneva al passato. Per un lunghissimo minuto, Severus si incantò, ripensando al suo momento di gloria. L'esercizio col ragno, ripetuto più volte a grande richiesta, aveva esaltato tutti, anche i ragazzi più grandi. Barty Crouch, figlio di un importantissimo personaggio del ministero, si era personalmente congratulato con lui ed aveva collaborato attivamente con un incantesimo di ingrossamento. Ingrandito alle dimensioni di una palla da biliardo, il ragno faceva tutt'altro effetto, e Crouch aveva strizzato l'occhio a Severus, commentando che quella era una dimostrazione da ricordare.

Vivamente impressionato, Rockwood aveva detto che un simile talento sarebbe stato indiscutibilmente utile. Avery, che aveva fatto da padrino a Severus nella presentazione al gruppo, aveva alzato le sopracciglia con un sorrisetto saputo, mentre Mulciber aveva borbottato qualcosa a proposito di Mary Macdonald, sostenendo che quella stupida l'aveva preso in giro, ma ora che aveva imparato quel bel trucchetto anche lui… poi non aveva finito la frase.

E allora perché Severus adesso abbassava la testa, guardando la chiazza scura ormai secca sul legno? Perché sentiva un dolore sordo stringergli il petto? Non era che un ragno, dopotutto. Ma forse quel ragno intrappolato dalla sorte gli ricordava qualcosa. O qualcuno. Un prigioniero che non aveva potuto scappare, nonostante avesse avuto davanti a sé la libertà. Un condannato che il destino aveva deriso ed illuso per un momento, ben sapendo invece di tenerlo strettamente in pugno.

Stancamente, Severus sedette su una sedia e nascose il viso tra le mani. Non avrebbe dovuto sperare, lo sapeva. Eppure, per un attimo, in quella ridda di voci, aveva creduto di percepire qualcosa. Poi, deluso, aveva rinunciato ad ascoltare, e la sua anima si era nuovamente rinchiusa in sé stessa, mentre un pensiero desolato prendeva forma nuovamente. _No. Non sono queste le parole._


	5. capitolo 4

**Le parole che non mi hai detto**

by Lady Memory

_**Disclaimer**__: è tutto suo, nel caso ci fossero dubbi._

_Ancora grazie infinite alla mia previewer Tearsofphoenix. E a tutti coloro che vorranno lasciarmi un messaggio._

_**Nota**__: chiedo scusa per quella che potrebbe essere interpretata come esterofilia, ma non mi sono mai piaciute le traduzioni italiane dei nomi dei personaggi di Harry Potter. Perciò ho scelto di lasciarli in originale._

**... 4 …**

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi ad incontrare quelli del grande mago davanti a lui. Tremava ancora tutto, dopo l'orribile avventura nel tunnel. Sconvolto, considerava i suoi vestiti sporchi di fango, le sue dita ferite nello sforzo di strisciare, di correre, di fuggire, di mettere più distanza possibile tra sé e la creatura da incubo che aveva intravisto in fondo al passaggio.

Severus chiuse gli occhi, e un sussulto lo scosse. Il sudore gli si raggelava addosso facendolo rabbrividire incontrollabilmente, mentre riviveva ogni dettaglio con sorprendente chiarezza, inchiodato dal terrore nella stretta di quel budello sepolto sotto la terra.

L'ululato, il ringhio sordo della belva in cerca di preda, il luccichìo bramoso e giallastro delle pupille quando il mostro l'aveva scorto…

Avrebbe potuto essere lì in quel momento, sbranato, lacerato, fatto a pezzi da quei canini orridi, se Potter non l'avesse trascinato via, strattonandolo in malo modo e risvegliandolo così da quel terrore paralizzante.

Potter.

Potter l'aveva salvato. Il ragazzo trasse un respiro tremante e sentì nuove emozioni mescolarglisi in petto.

Odio.

Odio per Sirius Black, che l'aveva così ignominiosamente beffato. Odio per James Potter, che aveva visto la sua paura e al quale era ormai legato da un vergognoso debito per la vita. E disprezzo per Remus Lupin, ibrida creatura la cui doppia natura - umana e animalesca insieme - lo inorridiva e lo repelleva infinitamente.

E poi rabbia, vergogna, risentimento, orrore. Nel suo cuore e nella sua mente passò una girandola di sentimenti crudeli, che lo spinsero a rialzare la testa e ad incrociare lo sguardo con Albus Dumbledore, sfidandolo apertamente.

E, incredibilmente, il grande mago non si ritrasse, ma rimase immobile davanti al ragazzo, ricambiandone lo sguardo senza difendersi, quasi invitandolo ad andare avanti. Sorpreso, Severus sprofondò nell'azzurro quieto di quegli occhi, e arrivò giù, giù, giù, sempre più giù, fin quasi a raggiungere l'anima che gli si apriva davanti.

Dumbledore incrociò le braccia, continuando a fissarlo.

"Tu sei un Legilimens," dichiarò poi con uno strano sorriso. "Hai una qualità rara e preziosa in questo nostro mondo magico, un dono naturale che forse non sapevi di possedere. Credo che potresti diventare un ottimo Occlumens, il giorno che dovessi decidere di applicarti a queste discipline. Potrebbero esserti molto utili… se indirizzate correttamente."

Severus soffocò la sua rabbia in uno stupore incredulo. Era la prima volta che sentiva il preside esprimersi con tanto apprezzamento nei suoi confronti. Tornò a scrutare nei vecchi occhi azzurri, ora velati da una strana emozione. Dumbledore stava forse cercando di blandirlo? E perché no, dopo tutto? Non erano forse in gioco il buon nome della sua Casa e l'onore dei suoi preziosi Grifondoro?

Severus si incupì, ricordando le tante volte in cui Potter e la sua banda si erano scontrati con lui, accanendosi in piccole ma continue e brutali angherie. Bastardi privi di scrupoli! Da quel loro primo incontro in treno, si erano subito detestati, e il disprezzo e l'antipatia erano aumentati col passare degli anni. Ma quello che faceva più male, era vedere come piano piano gli stavano rubando Lily…

Strinse inconsciamente i pugni, mentre le sue emozioni fluivano senza controllo. Dumbledore ora lo fissava in silenzio, come se leggesse nella sua anima, come se percepisse il suo tormento. In quello sguardo vibrava una forza immensa, e improvvisamente Severus desiderò che quell'uomo così potente gli fosse amico, che gli fosse padre e protettore, come lo era con Potter, Black e Lupin… Non erano forse ragazzi come lui? E allora perché lui non poteva essere come loro?

Ricordò. Ricordò quando aveva incontrato Dumbledore per la prima volta, appena arrivato dal treno, mortificato per essere stato deriso proprio di fronte a Lily, acutamente conscio di essere già – almeno nelle vesti - un gradino più sotto gli altri, così chiaramente curati da genitori amorosi o quantomeno agiati.

Ricordò ancora. L'alta statura e l'aspetto severo del preside lo avevano dapprima intimorito; ma poi quegli occhi così allegri dietro le mezzelune delle lenti l'avevano rassicurato e affascinato, e un desiderio quasi doloroso gli aveva stretto l'anima. Quel mago così potente che persino Voi-sapete-Chi ne aveva avuto paura… Forse quel vecchio saggio conosceva il segreto, forse lui avrebbe saputo trovare le parole.

Quattro anni dopo quel primo incontro, Severus sentì la stessa speranza riempirgli il petto. Tremante di una nuova emozione, sollevò allora leggermente la testa, invitando colui che aveva davanti a leggergli in cuore la domanda che vi era nascosta.

Dumbledore scosse il capo con rassegnata fermezza.

"So cosa mi vuoi chiedere, Severus," disse poi, e il ragazzo attese, il respiro corto tra i denti. "Ma non posso accettare la tua richiesta. Vedi, sono stato io ad ammettere Remus a scuola. Sono io responsabile di fronte al mondo di quel che è accaduto qui, di quel che poteva accadere. Remus non ne ha colpa. Tu l'hai visto e sai che, in quello stato, non è in grado di controllare né le sue azioni né i suoi pensieri. Perché punirlo per qualcosa che non sapeva di fare? Perché punirlo per qualcosa che non ha fatto?"

Severus impallidì. Non era questa la sua domanda, non era questo quello che voleva sentire. La delusione e la rabbia lo stordirono, mentre brandelli di pensieri razionali si facevano largo faticosamente tra quelle emozioni, nel tentativo di seguire il filo logico che Dumbledore gli presentava. Remus non aveva colpa, d'accordo. Remus non aveva colpa, ma avrebbe sbranato Severus senza esitare, o l'avrebbe trasformato in un mostro orribile per il resto della sua vita. Remus non aveva colpa, va bene… ma ancor meno l'aveva Severus! E se loro non avevano colpe, a chi si doveva imputare una simile folle trascuratezza?

Come intuendo il suo pensiero, Dumbledore si fece grave e ripetè nuovamente le scuse che gli aveva già offerto, variandone leggermente il tono e la forma.

"Mi dispiace. Hai corso davvero un rischio orribile. Ma tu conosci Sirius. E' uno sbruffone e un incosciente, però non ha un animo crudele. Non ha pensato che la storia poteva finire ben peggio. Comunque, sarà punito come merita, puoi starne certo."

Tacque di nuovo. Severus lo contemplò, incredulo, ancora smarrito in quelle sensazioni contrastanti, ma sperando sempre in qualcosa che poteva, che doveva arrivare. Dumbledore chinò la testa e lo scrutò sopra le mezzelune degli occhiali.

"Ti devo chiedere una cosa importante, adesso, Severus. Vedi quanta fiducia ripongo in te. So che tu la meriti, so che posso fidarmi, dopo quel che ho visto nei tuoi occhi."

Il ragazzo strinse di nuovo i pugni davanti a quella richiesta che non prometteva niente di buono. Il vecchio sorrise gentilmente e alzò il lungo indice, come per ammonirlo.

"Vedi, potrei Obliviarti, e tu non avresti più ricordi."

Un ombra scese sul suo volto, e la stanza si fece subitamente fredda. "Ma i ricordi sono parte di noi, sono importanti. I ricordi ci aiutano a crescere. Di più, ci aiutano a capire. Per questo, io non cancellerò dalla tua mente queste memorie, per quanto spiacevoli possano essere. Ma devo chiederti di darmi la tua parola, il tuo giuramento solenne, che non ne parlerai con nessuno qui a scuola. Remus non merita questo. Non deve essere punito lui per la colpa di un altro."

Severus trasse un profondo respiro. Adesso era calmo di nuovo. Anche questa volta aveva sperato invano. Si informò freddamente, "Capisco. E di Potter e Black cosa farà? Non vorrà chiedermi di salvare anche loro, spero."

Almeno che Lily capisse con chi aveva a che fare. Che almeno in questo lui fosse vendicato…

"Questo è affar mio, Severus," rispose Dumbledore. "Ti basti sapere che sono in debito con te, e che saprò rispettare il mio impegno. Il giorno che vorrai, potrai chiedermi di onorare la mia promessa."

_No_, pensò Severus, e sentì il freddo della stanza passargli nel cuore. _Non sono queste le parole_.


	6. capitolo 5

**Le parole che non mi hai detto**

by Lady Memory

_**Disclaimer**__: è tutto suo, nel caso ci fossero dubbi._

_Ancora grazie infinite alla mia previewer Tearsofphoenix. E a tutti coloro che vorranno lasciarmi un messaggio._

**... 5 …**

L'uomo e il ragazzo si stavano ancora fissando mutamente quando la porta si aprì, e la professoressa McGonagall si stagliò in controluce sulla soglia. Aveva l'espressione tesa e tirata di chi ha visto materializzarsi un incubo. Le labbra erano strette, le sopracciglia corrugate. Come sempre, andò dritta al suo scopo. Senza preamboli, si rivolse al preside con la voce ferma di chi sta semplicemente aspettando un pretesto per esplodere.

"Albus, tu l'hai visto. Questa sera abbiamo passato il limite."

"Minerva, ti prego," rispose il vecchio mago, alzando le sopracciglia con un'occhiata espressiva, come per invitarla a controllarsi.

Ma l'anziana donna non raccolse l'avvertimento e si avvicinò con passo deciso.

"Mi dispiace, ma non posso tacere," disse poi col tono severo che la contraddistingueva, diretto come era diretta lei. "Non quando i colpevoli sono della mia casa, o meglio, della _nostra_ casa, perché so quanto tu sia orgoglioso di appartenervi. Fino ad oggi era anche il mio orgoglio. Ma quello che è successo stasera è ingiustificabile."

Aveva raggiunto la scrivania del preside, sempre tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui, quando improvvisamente notò che, raggomitolato nella sedia di fronte, nascosto dalla gigantesca spalliera, c'era un ragazzo pallido e sottile, dagli untuosi capelli neri e dal respiro ansimante.

"Signor Snape!", esclamò lei, e la sorpresa le arrossò il volto: aveva capito infatti - e ahimè, troppo tardi - il senso dell'occhiata che il preside le aveva diretto. Ma nascose l'imbarazzo, e si rivolse di nuovo a Dumbledore.

"Il ragazzo è sotto shock. Dovrebbe essere in infermeria. Quando te l'ho portato, non credevo che l'avresti trattenuto così a lungo."

Si fermò e incrociò le braccia risolutamente.

"Di qualunque cosa tu volessi parlargli, credo che ormai sia ora di interrompere. E' notte fonda, e Poppy lo sta aspettando."

Di nuovo, guardò Dumbledore con fare accusatorio, poi si girò verso Severus e parve chiedergli silenziosamente scusa di quel che era accaduto.

Severus chiuse gli occhi, grato per quello sguardo. Minerva McGonagall era adirata con i ragazzi che avevano gettato fango sulla sua Casa. Minerva McGonagall si vergognava di quello che era successo. Ma, ancor più incredibile, Minerva McGonagall era sinceramente preoccupata per lui, preoccupata tanto da rimproverare addirittura il preside. Era più di quel che Severus si aspettasse, e questo pensiero lo rincuorò. La professoressa McGonagall era una Grifondoro, e lui non l'aveva mai avuta in particolare simpatia. Però ne apprezzava l'onestà e la schiettezza. E adesso, la leale presa di posizione nei suoi confronti. L'animo del ragazzo si aprì alla speranza.

"Signor Snape," Minerva disse con calma, quasi a sfidare Dumbledore. "E' ora di andare a letto."

Senza una parola, lui si alzò dalla sedia.

"Buona notte, signor Preside," salutò con tutto il sarcasmo che riuscì ad esprimere senza essere offensivo. Dumbledore lo guardò senza rispondere, i vecchi occhi azzurri dolorosamente stanchi, come se un peso immenso gli stesse gravando sulle spalle.

_Bugiardo_, pensò il ragazzo dentro di sé, ma quasi senza collera. come un dato di fatto, accettando l'ingiustizia che da sempre modellava il suo destino; poi si girò e seguì la donna fuori dalla stanza, lottando contro la vertigine che lo assaliva ad ogni passo.

Aveva chiesto troppo al suo corpo. Appena chiusa la porta, Severus vacillò, cercò di reagire e non ci riuscì. Allora si fermò e appoggiò la fronte alla parete del corridoio, sentendosi svanire in un gorgo buio. Subito le mani di Minerva lo afferrarono e lo tennero stretto in una presa protettiva e sicura, mentre la voce calma di lei gli parlava, morbida e rassicurante. Il calore di quel gesto penetrò dentro di lui come una vampata, e lo restituì alla vita. Gli occhi si aprirono; braccia e gambe ritrovarono nuova forza. E Severus sollevò il volto dal muro per incontrare lo sguardo preoccupato di Minerva.

Soli sotto la luce tremolante delle torce, la donna e il ragazzo si guardarono negli occhi, e Severus sperò. Sperò con tutta la forza del suo animo ferito, sperò tremando in attesa, sperò pregando dentro di sè perché gli fosse data una risposta, perché almeno lei potesse finalmente dire le parole che lui aspettava da sempre.

Ma poi lei sollevò il viso verso il soffitto, come a chiedere aiuto, ed una scintilla le attraversò le pupille. Con la nuova percettività che aveva appena scoperto di avere, Severus comprese. Era inquieta per essersi lasciata sfuggire ammissioni così compromettenti di fronte ad uno studente.

Adesso che si era accorta di chi altri l'aveva ascoltata, la verità che aveva così apertamente ammesso con Dumbledore veniva in qualche modo frenata e distorta dalla lealtà verso la sua Casa e verso la scuola. Il ragazzo seduto su quella sedia aveva udito parole che non avrebbe dovuto udire.

Spaventato, Severus spalancò gli occhi, come per invitarla a leggervi dentro. Minerva l'aveva difeso, non doveva pensare che lui l'avrebbe tradita.

Ma lei abbassò lo sguardo e mormorò, a disagio, "Andiamo in infermeria."

Il freddo tornò a serrare il cuore del ragazzo. Severus inspirò a fatica. Qualcosa si era rotto in modo irreparabile dentro di lui, e le punte laceranti di quel sentimento sembravano ferirlo ad ogni respiro.

Seguendo obbedientemente Minerva su per le scale, il ragazzo chiuse la mente al dolore e si rifugiò nell'apatia che aveva imparato a coltivare. Poi Madam Pomfrey aprì la porta, il viso rotondo indignato per l'ora e per le condizioni dello studente che aveva davanti. Minerva spiegò in poche parole cos'era accaduto. Dall'espressione preoccupata dell'infermiera, che ascoltava continuando a lanciare sguardi ansiosi a tutti e due i visitatori, ma soprattutto dalla sua completa mancanza di sorpresa, Severus capì che il segreto di cui lui era venuto a conoscenza a rischio della vita era condiviso da più persone. Nessuno ne aveva intravisto i potenziali rischi, nessuno si era mai chiesto cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se qualcosa fosse andato storto.

E adesso, sembrava quasi che la preoccupazione maggiore di tutti gli adulti fosse solo l'incolumità di Remus. La professoressa McGonagall si era accommiatata in fretta, augurando a Severus una pronta ripresa e dicendosi sicura che il mattino avrebbe sicuramente presentato le cose sotto una luce diversa, mentre accennava vagamente a provvedimenti futuri.

Madam Pomfrey l'aveva visitato, le labbra serrate in una linea sottile e i pensieri evidentemente altrove, nonostante la professionalità dei suoi gesti. Poi gli aveva offerto un pigiama pulito e l'aveva invitato a bere una pozione calmante, per evitare brutti sogni. Come se fosse stato un bambino che soffriva di incubi e vedeva mostri dappertutto. Come se a pochi metri da loro, sottoterra, non fosse nascosto un vero mostro, acquattato nell'ombra. E nessuno degli studenti lo sapeva, nessun altro avrebbe dovuto saperlo… tranne lui e la banda di Potter. Gli amici del mostro.

Non sarebbe più riuscito a passare davanti al Platano Picchiatore senza una sensazione di orrore. Non sarebbe più riuscito a guardare Remus Lupin senza vedere la belva che celava in cuore. E soprattutto, non avrebbe più creduto a Dumbledore. Né a Minerva McGonagall. Né a Madam Pomfrey. Né a nessuno altro dei suoi professori.

Rabbrividì convulsamente, e Madam Pomfrey gli appoggiò una mano sulla fronte; nel torpore che lo stava avvolgendo, la sentì mormorare suoni rilassanti e indecifrabili. Il mondo stava sparendo di nuovo in un vortice oscuro, e la sua anima gridò silenziosamente al buio di fronte a lui. _No. Non sono queste le parole._


	7. capitolo 6

**Le parole che non mi hai detto**

by Lady Memory

_**Disclaimer**__: è tutto suo, nel caso ci fossero dubbi._

_Ancora grazie infinite alla mia previewer Tearsofphoenix. E a tutti coloro che vorranno lasciarmi un messaggio._

**.****.. 6 …**

Lucius Malfoy sedeva in una poltrona accanto al fuoco, e teneva le mani intrecciate in grembo, mentre le fiamme che guizzavano nel caminetto gli illuminavano i capelli chiarissimi. Come sempre, era vestito molto elegantemente. Quel pomeriggio in particolare indossava un completo di ottimo taglio, la cui giacca si apriva su uno jabot di seta candida che metteva ancor più in risalto i tratti aristocratici del viso.

Seduto di fronte a lui, Severus invece era acutamente conscio dei suoi abiti lisi, dei suoi lineamenti spigolosi e del suo naso ingombrante. Imbarazzato, chinò la testa come a cercare qualcosa sul pavimento, velando i suoi occhi e i suoi sentimenti dietro la cortina dei capelli untuosi.

"Allora, Severus," disse amichevolmente Lucius, "ho sentito cose davvero interessanti su di te. Gli altri ragazzi dicono che sei bravissimo a inventare incantesimi."

Severus arrossì. Nonostante il tono strascicato dall'accento vagamente snob, Malfoy non sembrava ironico, ma sinceramente incuriosito.

Lucius accavallò le gambe e si rilassò sullo schienale. "E' buffo," disse poi, "ma non mi ricordo molto di te qui ad Hogwarts."

E come potresti? pensò Severus amaramente. L'ex-prefetto era ben più grande di lui, e le loro vite si erano incrociate solo per un paio d'anni a scuola. Eppure, ogni volta che Malfoy veniva ad Hogwarts – e ultimamente sembrava trovare continui pretesti per una visita – il suo sguardo si posava su Severus con un'attenzione che il ragazzo trovava lusinghiera e, allo stesso tempo, inquietante. I freddi occhi grigi di Lucius e quel sorriso sarcastico davano un sapore di sfida ad ogni suo gesto.

Ed ecco, oggi Lucius l'aveva fatto chiamare per un colloquio privato. Gli altri Serpeverde erano sembrati debitamente impressionati e gli avevano fatto capire che doveva considerarlo un grande onore. Poi l'avevano accompagnato nella saletta riservata ai visitatori, dove l'illustre ospite l'aveva invitato a sedersi. Ora, dopo quell'ultima battuta, Lucius lo stava scrutando di sottecchi, aspettando una reazione. Severus capì di essere sottoposto ad un esame, e il suo disagio aumentò.

"Io invece mi ricordo molto bene di te," rispose con voce resa leggermente roca dall'ansia. "Sei stato tu ad accogliermi al tavolo dei Serpeverde, subito dopo lo Smistamento. E mi hai fatto sedere accanto a te."

Il ragazzo più grande ebbe un sorriso divertito. "Ma guarda, è vero," mormorò con un luccichìo freddo negli occhi, e di nuovo Severus comprese che in realtà ricordava tutto perfettamente.

Poi Lucius inclinò la testa annuendo, e Severus capì di aver passato l'esame. Come, non lo sapeva, ma il giovane davanti a lui adesso sembrava decisamente più affabile.

"Allora, visto che siamo amici di vecchia data," disse Lucius, abbandonando i convenevoli, "parliamo di cose serie."

Quel che Malfoy aveva da dire non arrivò completamente inaspettato a Severus. Un nuovo potere si stava manifestando, e sempre più persone nel mondo magico seguivano con timore o con speranza questa rivelazione. Era comparso un mago possente, un uomo dai poteri immensi e meravigliosi, di antico lignaggio – la sua ascendenza poteva essere ricollegata addirittura a Salazar Serpeverde – e dai progetti incredibilmente ambiziosi. Quest'uomo, che aveva scelto per sè il nome di Lord Voldemort, voleva purificare il mondo della magia da tutte le aberrazioni che vi si erano raccolte nei secoli. Voleva ridare onore agli appartenenti alle più antiche stirpi del creato. E – ma questo era solo sussurrato con stupore, reverenza o terrore – correva voce che aspirasse addirittura a superare le barriere della natura, fino a far cadere quell'ultimo pauroso vincolo che lega gli umani al loro destino: voleva sconfiggere la morte.

Severus aveva già ascoltato frammenti di queste rivelazioni circolare nei dormitori e nella sala comune dei Serpeverde. Queste idee bruciavano il sangue ma davano anche un senso al suo tormento, uno scopo alla sua esistenza, una speranza alla sua rabbia. Ormai non si chiedeva più se questo nuovo potente signore potesse conoscere le parole. Quel desiderio lui l'aveva seppellito nel suo cuore, confinandolo nel limbo dei sogni perduti, quelli che si hanno da bambini e che poi vengono infranti come bolle di sapone dalle asperità della vita. Fantasie da sconfitto, illusioni da perdente, simboli di un futuro che per lui doveva essere diverso.

Guardandolo con quel suo sconcertante sorriso, Lucius gli spiegò che valutava e sceglieva nuovi adepti ad ogni sua visita, muovendosi con cautela per non esporsi e per non esporre la sua famiglia; si stava infatti profilando il matrimonio con Narcissa Black, la cui sorella Bellatrix sembrava invece non aver tanti scrupoli nel proclamarsi apertamente purosangue e nel guardare chi non apparteneva alla sua stessa casta con un sorriso beffardo delle labbra sottili. Ma non era questo il momento di mettersi in mostra, spiegò Lucius con alterigia. Il piano richiedeva astuzia e segretezza. Presto il nuovo signore e i suoi seguaci avrebbero avuto modo di dimostrare al mondo quali erano le loro doti. Quel che Lucius faceva, era preparare un piccolo esercito scelto per il suo signore.

E su queste parole era arrivata la domanda. La domanda che Severus ormai si aspettava: non diretta, perché Lucius non era mai diretto nelle sue affermazioni, e sembrava negare l'attimo dopo quello che aveva dichiarato l'attimo prima. Ma infine la domanda era lì, e brillava sospesa sopra di loro. La domanda che avrebbe potuto cambiare il destino di Severus… se lui avesse accettato.

Per un attimo, Severus aveva esitato. Non tutto gli piaceva di quel che gli veniva offerto, e non sapeva risolversi. Ma soprattutto, aveva esitato per amore di Lily, perché se lui era mezzosangue, lei invece era di estrazione Babbana. Che fine avrebbero fatto quelli come lei nel nuovo mondo proclamato da Lord Voldemort?

Severus aveva pensato molte volte alle occasioni che la nuova situazione avrebbe potuto creare. Già si vedeva, finita una guerra nella quale lui si sarebbe comportato da eroe, presentarsi davanti a lei esausto e fiero. Naturalmente, Potter in questi sogni non c'era mai, era sparito, scomparso, risucchiato da una forza oscura che l'aveva divorato in qualche modo orribile, non senza che Severus avesse tentato vanamente di salvarlo, memore del contratto infame che li legava.

Il sogno finiva sempre allo stesso modo e vedeva Severus poggiare protettivamente una mano sui capelli fiammanti di Lily, attirandola a sè mentre lei singhiozzava. Quello era il momento supremo, l'attimo in cui lei avrebbe capito tutto: avrebbe capito lo sbaglio che aveva fatto, avrebbe capito di quale amore l'amava Severus, e lo avrebbe stretto tra le braccia, e l'avrebbe baciato e…

A questo punto, il ragazzo si doveva fermare, sopraffatto dai suoi stessi sentimenti, invaso da sensazioni di una potenza così devastante da sentirsi liquefare i sensi. Chiudeva gli occhi che aveva tenuti aperti mentre sognava, per vedere la scena crearsi di fronte a sè; poi respirava profondamente, assaporando le ondate di orgoglio, gioia, ebbrezza, puro piacere fisico, che gli invadevano la mente. Infine, lentamente, la marea si ritirava come la risacca sulla spiaggia e solo allora Severus ritrovava la sua compostezza, e il suo volto scarno e angoloso si faceva di nuovo pallido, mentre gli occhi gli luccicavano ardenti a tradire l'intimo tumulto.

In silenzio, il ragazzo assaporò dentro di sé ancora una volta tutte quelle sensazioni esaltanti, rinforzate dalle immagini di gloria che Lucius aveva saputo suscitare. Poi il ricordo che aveva cercato di cancellare tornò, vivido, feroce, lacerante.

Quel pomeriggio di qualche giorno prima, appeso a testa in giù, umiliato, furioso, impotente, esposto in tutta la sua vulnerabilità di fronte a lei… Il rombo del sangue nelle orecchie, la disperazione che lo soffocava, l'odio che aveva sentito dilatarsi dentro di lui con una furia che non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter provare: tutto l'aveva forzato a reagire con una violenza incontrollabile.

E anche se lei l'aveva difeso, lui non l'aveva accettato. Le parole gli erano sfuggite spietate, cariche di un risentimento amaro e desiderose di ferire. Lei era impallidita e l'aveva abbandonato alla cattiveria degli altri. Severus l'aveva sentita usare lo stesso insulto dei suoi tormentatori prima di girarsi e andarsene, mentre lui si torceva impotente sotto gli occhi degli altri studenti. Il suo sogno si era lacerato in mille pezzi tra i fischi e le risate impietose attorno a lui.

Dopo, l'aveva aspettata tutta la sera, smarrito, quasi impazzito di rimorso per lo sbaglio che aveva commesso, per l'atto irrimediabile che il suo orgoglio gli aveva estorto. Adesso era pronto anche a chiedere pietà, dimenticando i suoi folli progetti di gloria, il suo desiderio di vendicarsi di Potter e di tutti i Grifondoro in generale… _Qualsiasi cosa_, pensava disperato, _qualsiasi cosa_, ricordando quel lontano pomeriggio invernale e lei bambina con la foto tra le mani. Rivedeva quel sorriso fiducioso e si sentiva letteralmente morire dentro, goccia a goccia, mentre aspettava davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa.

Poi non c'era stato più nulla. Solo il silenzio, il vuoto, ed un lungo corridoio oscuro.

Perso in quella visione d'orrore, immemore di chi aveva di fronte, Severus si risvegliò a fatica dal suo incubo ad occhi aperti. Lucius lo guardava, beffardo.

"So quel che è accaduto," disse, e Severus si sentì il viso in fiamme per l'imbarazzo. Ma Lucius non parve farci caso.

"Eri solo," continuò invece. "Eri in pericolo, ma gli altri ragazzi non sono venuti ad aiutarti. Ti hanno visto, ma non si sono mossi. Come mai hanno agito così, ti sarai chiesto? Te lo dico io. L'hanno fatto su mio ordine."

Severus si raddrizzò bruscamente e fissò Malfoy.

"Perché?" chiese. La sua voce vibrava con tale feroce intensità che Lucius sorrise.

"Per dimostrarti che da solo non sei nessuno. Da solo non vali niente. Da solo anche un bastardo come Potter e i suoi amici possono farsi beffe di te. Anche se tu conosci mille incantesimi."

Lasciò che il ragazzo più giovane digerisse quelle frasi sprezzanti. Severus inspirò profondamente, cercando di dominare il dolore e la rabbia. Si sentiva tradito. Stava odiando Lucius Malfoy con la stessa intensità con cui aveva odiato Potter e gli altri.

Lucius sembrava capire quei sentimenti inespressi.

"E' stato per il tuo bene, Severus," dichiarò, e i suoi occhi si fecero duri. "Tu sei un ragazzo intelligente, e noi ti vogliamo dalla nostra parte."

La voce si fece morbida e insinuante. "Quello che è accaduto, non ti accadrà mai più. Pensaci. Un grande destino ti aspetta. Con noi, tu sarai temuto. Con noi, tu sarai rispettato."

Si chinò verso di lui. "Con noi, tu sarai potente."

Ancora sconvolto dalle sensazioni contrastanti che gli confondevano la mente, Severus ebbe un improvviso pensiero. _No. Non sono queste le parole._

...

_**Nota: **ho visto che ci sono anche lettori stranieri che mi fanno l'onore di leggere questa storia. Vi ringrazio molto e, se vorrete lasciarmi un messaggio, sarò felice di conoscervi e di rispondervi. So leggere in Italiano, Inglese, Francese, Spagnolo e un po' di Portoghese.  
_


	8. capitolo 7

**Le parole che non mi hai detto**

by Lady Memory

_**Disclaimer**__: è tutto suo, nel caso ci fossero dubbi._

_Ancora grazie infinite alla mia previewer Tearsofphoenix. E a tutti coloro che vorranno lasciarmi un messaggio._

**... 7 …**

Invece non si era avverato nulla di quello che Malfoy aveva profetizzato con quella sua arrogante sicumera, nonostante Severus ora facesse parte di quell'armata scelta che avrebbe dovuto cambiare le sorti del mondo. Il destino ancora una volta aveva giocato le sue carte, imbrogliandole proprio quando Severus credeva di aver vinto.

La profezia che aveva sentito e che si era affrettato a riferire al Signore Oscuro si era rivelata una trappola spaventosa per Lily e per il bambino che Lily aveva avuto da James Potter. La donna che Severus aveva sperato di proteggere correva ora un pericolo mortale, dal quale difficilmente si sarebbe potuta salvare senza l'aiuto di qualcuno molto potente, decisamente più potente di quel che Severus si era illuso di essere. E il ragazzo adesso era lì, in ginocchio davanti a Dumbledore, mentre le prove della sua colpevolezza e della sua stupidità gli uscivano in frasi smozzicate dalle labbra.

Vide gli occhi dell'anziano mago farsi freddi di disprezzo, ma questo non lo fermò. Avrebbe consegnato in quelle vecchie mani rugose anche la sua anima, così giovane e già così macchiata, purchè Lily si salvasse. Ascoltò in silenzio la sentenza che lo condannava ad un destino di doppiezza e si preparò a distruggere tutto ciò per cui aveva lottato sino a quel momento, a tradire coloro che aveva deciso di chiamare amici, e a vivere nel sospetto e nel disprezzo, sconosciuto a tutti fuorchè all'uomo che lo stava così inesorabilmente spingendo verso il baratro. Nulla importava, se questo poteva salvare Lily, e a quell'incontro ben presto ne seguirono altri.

"Il Signore Oscuro vuole una spia. Bene, ne avrà due," gli aveva annunciato tranquillamente Dumbledore un pomeriggio, fissandolo con quegli occhi azzurri che parevano trapassarlo da parte a parte.

Severus lo aveva guardato senza capire.

"Il Professor Slughorn si ritira dall'insegnamento. Dice di essere troppo vecchio e stanco. La verità è che ha troppa paura," aveva spiegato Dumbledore freddamente, aggiungendo poi con un sorriso scaltro, "Ma questo viene a proposito. Il posto è tuo."

"Ma io… io sono solo un ragazzo!" aveva protestato Severus, atterrito all'idea di rientrare ad Hogwarts con una simile posizione. C'erano ancora tanti suoi ex compagni che ricordavano la sua umiliazione, quel maledetto giorno di fianco al lago. Come avrebbe potuto sperare che lo rispettassero?

"Un ragazzo, ma con un notevole talento in Pozioni." Dumbledore aveva incrociato le braccia, e il viso gli si era indurito in quella espressione inflessibile che Severus aveva imparato a temere. "E soprattutto, questo è il travestimento perfetto per esercitare le tue doti di spia."

Smarrito, il ragazzo aveva chiuso gli occhi, mentre Dumbledore proseguiva con un tono che non ammetteva replica. "Spierai il preside di Hogwarts per Lord Voldemort. Non è questo quello che il Signore Oscuro vuole da te? E contemporaneamente, spierai Lord Voldemort per me."

"Ma questo non è possibile!" gridò Severus. "Il Signore Oscuro non crederà mai ad una coincidenza così fortunata."

"Oh, invece lo crederà," aveva risposto Dumbledore, e i suoi occhi si erano fatti improvvisamente vecchi, vecchi e stanchi come di chi ha visto anche troppo. "Lo crederà perché va a compimento dei suoi piani e nessuno, tanto meno Tom Riddle, è capace di andare contro a ciò che più desidera. E soprattutto, lo crederà perché non sa, non immagina, non può pensare che tu possa avere dei desideri diversi dai suoi."

L'anziano mago aveva aggiustato gli occhiali a mezzaluna sul naso sottile.

"Vedi, Severus," aveva detto con calma, "a Lord Voldemort non importa nulla delle persone. Tu non sei che un mezzo per raggiungere i suoi fini. E lui è convinto di essere talmente superiore a qualunque altra creatura vivente da non curarsi assolutamente di chi gli sta intorno."

Il ragazzo aveva chinato il capo, ferito dal tono lento e sdegnoso del vecchio mago. Poi l'angoscia aveva prevalso sull'orgoglio, l'amore per Lily sulla paura, ed aveva accettato. Il più giovane professore di Hogwarts, da tempi immemorabili.

Ma non era passato poi molto tempo perché anche quel sacrificio risultasse vano. Il Signore Oscuro era riuscito a trovare i Potter e li aveva uccisi, nonostante la sua promessa di risparmiare Lily per offrirla a Severus in ricompensa della sua dedizione. Falsità chiama falsità, e il traditore era stato tradito. E poco importava se, nel tentativo di ucidere il piccolo Harry, la maledizione orribile che Voldemort aveva scagliato si fosse ritorta contro di lui, cancellandolo dalla faccia della terra.

Dumbledore aveva chiamato Severus nel suo ufficio per dargli l'annuncio, e il ragazzo aveva sentito la sua anima gridare silenziosamente e poi bruciare e torcersi e incenerirsi in una sofferenza indicibile, implorando il corpo di lasciarla libera.

Stranamente invece, l'anziano mago di fronte a lui non sembrava poi così addolorato. Stava già calcolando in termini di risultati e previsioni, stava già scrutando il futuro, stava anticipando gli anni che sarebbero venuti e mettendo sul piatto della bilancia due vite, quella di Severus e quella del bambino rimasto orfano per colpa sua. E usava ancora Lily per costringerlo ad accettare.

Intontito dal rimorso e dal dolore, Severus aveva faticato a capire che Dumbledore stava continuando a parlargli, e ancor più aveva faticato ad accettare il senso di quelle parole. Il bambino… Il bambino di Lily era vivo e, secondo il grande mago, presto sarebbe stato in pericolo anche lui come sua madre. Harry Potter, che univa le odiose fattezze del padre ai luminosi occhi verdi di Lily, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un aiuto, di un difensore.

Il patto di sangue aveva superato la sua fine ed esteso le sue ali sull'intera esistenza di Severus Snape. Quel bambino così miracolosamente scampato alla morte inchiodava il suo riluttante protettore alla vita, lo costringeva ad esistere nonostante sé stesso. E soprattutto, gli presentava di nuovo la prospettiva di confrontarsi ancora con Lily, attraverso quegli occhi così simili a quelli di lei.

Severus Snape ritornò nella sua stanza nei sotterranei e sprofondò nella sedia accanto al fuoco. Tremava ancora tutto, malato di un dolore che non poteva mostrare, mentre il mondo dei suoi simili impazzava e faceva festa, esultante per la scomparsa di un mostro che era sembrato invincibile, ed incurante del prezzo di sangue che questa vittoria era costata.

Piccoli singhiozzi ansimanti si fecero strada nel suo petto e tra le sue labbra. Vinto, disfatto, smarrito, Severus chinò il capo tra le mani, mentre le lacrime lentamente gli scivolavano sul viso, seguendo gli angoli aspri delle sue guance.

I ricordi erano attorno a lui e si insinuavano pungenti, rammentandogli ciò che era stato e ciò che sarebbe dovuto essere. Tutto era ancora così incredibile, così orribilmente doloroso… Questa volta, non un gesto, non una parola dovevano tradire un impegno che avrebbe potuto costare nuovamente una vita. Non avrebbe deluso Lily di nuovo. E soprattutto, non avrebbe più esposto sè stesso alla vulnerabilità delle sue emozioni. Severus Snape era morto al mondo, e questo valeva per Dumbledore prima ancora che per gli altri. Per tutte queste ragioni, prima di andarsene dall'ufficio del preside, aveva chiesto al preside che venisse mantenuto il segreto sul ruolo futuro che avrebbe dovuto ricoprire.

"Vuoi la mia parola, Severus, che non rivelerò mai la parte migliore di te?" Dumbledore aveva sospirato stancamente, come se la richiesta di quell'uomo annientato che gli sedeva davanti fosse un capriccio incomprensibile. "Se proprio insisti…"

Ora, solo nella sua stanza, i bagliori del fuoco ad irritargli gli occhi arrossati dal pianto, Severus risentì quella voce e strinse i pugni, abbandonandosi alla sua disperazione. _No. Non sono queste le parole._


	9. capitolo 8

**Le parole che non mi hai detto**

by Lady Memory

_**Disclaimer**__: è tutto suo, nel caso ci fossero dubbi._

_Ancora grazie infinite alla mia previewer Tearsofphoenix. E a tutti coloro che vorranno lasciarmi un messaggio._

**... 8 …**

Era la sera del giorno dopo Natale, e Severus vagava senza meta per il castello.

Il momento si avvicinava sempre di più, e la situazione sembrava precipitare. Dumbledore era morto, ucciso da Severus su ordine di Dumbledore stesso, e l'Oscuro Signore aveva steso il suo manto tenebroso sulle attività della comunità magica, instaurando un regime di terrore senza neanche dover combattere una battaglia. La paura aveva compiuto il suo lavoro subdolo, e sempre più maghi preferivano cedere ed accettare il nuovo corso, piuttosto che mettere in pericolo le loro vite e quelle dei loro cari.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, Severus continuava a camminare nel castello, dimentico di ciò che lo circondava e del percorso che stava seguendo. La sua irrequietezza lo portava comunque a ripercorrere un cammino che gli era familiare, perchè alla fine si trovò, quasi senza sapere come, nel corridoio che portava all'ufficio del Preside.

Quel luogo era diventato il suo rifugio nelle ore più buie, perché da quell'anno il Preside era lui. Così aveva stabilito il Signore Oscuro, e così era stato fatto, nonostante sulla testa di Severus pendesse ancora un'accusa di omicidio. Ma nella stanza che sapeva di occupare abusivamente, tutto ancora parlava di Dumbledore e gli rammentava come il suo destino era stato foggiato lì dentro. Quella sera non si sentì di entrarvi: non aveva altre notizie da riportare, né azioni da intraprendere, né ordini da ascoltare. Aveva seguito quasi ciecamente il cammino che gli aveva tracciato Albus, cercando riscatto fino all'ultimo, ma ormai sentiva di aver perso la speranza. Stancamente, si avvicinò ad una finestra e guardò fuori.

La neve cadeva candida in larghe volute, cancellando le tracce che aveva lasciato quando era sgattaiolato furtivamente fuori dai portoni di Hogwarts, per cercare un luogo adatto dove smaterializzarsi non visto. Faceva tanto freddo, nella campagna circostante e nel suo cuore, ma ne era valsa la pena. Il ragazzo lassù nel Nord ora aveva la spada. Chissà se avrebbe saputo usarla. Chissà a cosa pensava adesso. Chissà se avrebbe mai saputo con quale ansia gli occhi di Severus Snape, il suo più odiato professore, guardavano lontano nel buio, cercando di indovinare e di prevenire ogni possibile pericolo. Chissà se sapeva che, a rischio della vita, Severus mentiva ogni giorno a coloro che lo circondavano, per proteggerlo e per proteggerli dal rischio che il suo legame con Voldemort rappresentava.

_Rinnegato, assassino, traditore…_

I suoi colleghi lo guardavano con malcelato disprezzo. Solo Slughorn cercava inutilmente di giustificarlo in nome dell'appartenenza alla stessa Casa, ma Severus vedeva il timore e la delusione apparire sempre più spesso in quei vecchi occhi tristi e desolati.

Il cuore gli batteva dolorosamente. Perso nella sua meditazione, Severus ricordò ancora una volta il ragno della sua infanzia, fermo sul banco in attesa della libertà, un attimo prima di essere schiacciato dalla mano di Mulciber. Allora, mortalmente stanco, appoggiò la fronte contro il freddo della vetrata del corridoio e rimase immobile, incapace di muoversi e di pensare, sprofondando in un nulla benedetto.

Poi sentì i passi lievi alle sue spalle.

Li riconobbe subito. Minerva. Ultimamente utilizzava spesso la sua forma di Animagus per andare in giro senza farsi notare e comparire inaspettatamente a sorprenderlo. Era come la sua coscienza. Non lo lasciava mai solo. Si girò di scatto e cercò di assumere un'aria sprezzante.

Lei lo guardava, inclinando la testa con quell'espressione strana che era diventata una sua caratteristica negli ultimi tempi. Lui le sorrise freddamente.

"Stavi andando dal Preside, Minerva?" chiese, incrociando le braccia.

La domanda era stata uno sbaglio, se ne rese conto subito, ma Severus, dopo tutti quesi mesi, pensava ancora a Dumbledore come al legittimo capo della scuola. L'anziana donna strinse le labbra come faceva sempre quando si preparava ad attaccare. Ma questa volta, le parole le uscirono lente e sdegnose.

"Non cercavo il _Preside_, Severus. Speravo di parlare con te."

Lui aveva inghiottito l'amarezza di quel distinguo, ma non era riuscito ad impedirsi di abbassare la testa per nascondere gli occhi. Come avrebbe voluto dividere il suo carico con qualcuno più vecchio e più saggio di lui! Aveva sempre invidiato la fermezza e la rettitudine di Minerva, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che non avrebbe mai potuto chiederle conforto. L'anziana strega aveva sposato Hogwarts e le sue istituzioni, e sarebbe stata felice di donare la sua vita per la salvezza dei suoi studenti. Ma non per Severus Snape, vincolato al segreto e impossibilitato a difendersi di fronte a lei.

Le lesse in volto delusione e tristezza: stanco di combattere, rimase in silenzio, aspettando di sentire le sue accuse. Voldemort o no, Minerva sapeva che non l'avrebbe toccata con un dito. Mai.

La donna continuava a fissarlo, altera.

"Non avrei mai creduto di passare un Natale così orribile, Severus," disse infine sdegnosamente. Stava cercando le parole per ferirlo e, per un momento, lui sentì un moto di ribellione a quelle accuse ingiuste. I Carrow erano aguzzini spietati, non lui! Non lui, che deviava ogni punizione e cercava di ridurne gli effetti fingendo di inasprirli! Ma a cosa serviva parlare? Severus scosse la testa, come per scacciare un insetto molesto.

"Mi spiace, Minerva," commentò piano. "Gli elfi hanno fatto tutto il possibile per preparare un banchetto degno di questo nome."

"Come se avesse importanza!" scattò lei, visibilmente infuriata e delusa per quella risposta elusiva. "A cosa serve riempire lo stomaco quando il cuore è vuoto?"

Lui si irrigidì. Il dolore lo stava riprendendo, sordo, implacabile, continuo.

"A cosa serve addobbare di luci la Sala Grande quando le nostre anime annaspano nel buio?" continuò lei amaramente. "Abbiamo tradito la nostra missione e coloro che credevano in noi. Nessuno studente ha voluto rimanere a Hogwarts durante le feste. Ed è giusto così. Ormai qui si respirano solo odio e tradimento."

Severus strinse i pugni, protetto dall'oscurità del corridoio.

"_Basta!"_ pensò. _"Basta, ti prego! Non torturarmi oltre!"_

Ma Minerva continuava a guardarlo. Lentamente gli si avvicinò, come a sfidarlo, poi il viso le si alterò di pena.

"Non avrei mai pensato di vedere un Natale come questo," sussurrò, e improvvisamente una lacrima le rigò la guancia. "Il giorno in cui dovrebbero regnare pace e felicità trasformato in un incubo grottesco."

La voce le si incrinò. "Come hai potuto, Severus? Dopo tutto quel che Albus ha fatto per te, come hai potuto tradirlo… come hai potuto tradirci tutti?"

La domanda si spense in un singhiozzo desolato. Ma l'anima di lui si protese dolorosamente verso di lei, verso quegli occhi che cercavano i suoi con tanto ostinato desiderio di credergli.

"Minerva," Severus mormorò piano, e la sofferenza che vibrava in quella voce colpì l'anziana donna, tanto più fortemente in quanto inaspettata. Il sospetto, il dubbio, la speranza di essersi sbagliata, la costrinsero a rialzare il capo e a guardarlo fissamente.

"Non sono sicura di volerti ascoltare." Minerva si strofinò il viso quasi con rabbia, asciugandosi le lacrime che continuavano a venir fuori quietamente. ""Eppure devo provare: se hai qualcosa da dirmi, dimmela adesso che siamo qui da soli."

Lui chiuse gli occhi.

"Severus, ti prego…" Minerva supplicò a bassa voce. Aveva usato le stesse parole di Dumbledore, e lui sentì una fitta trapassargli il cuore. Ecco, l'occasione gli veniva offerta, ma non poteva accettarla, anche se il suo spirito implorava una tregua. Non poteva tradire la sua missione. E, per non tradire la sua missione, doveva tradire la fiducia della donna di fronte a lui.

"Non capisco, Minerva," rispose quindi col suo odioso tono sarcastico. "Mi rendo conto che il pranzo forse non era all'altezza delle tue aspettative. O è la mancanza di studenti che frustra i tuoi istinti materni delusi? Ti prego comunque di considerare con chi stai parlando. Il Signore Oscuro non sarebbe felice di sapere quello che stai pensando. Lo troverebbe oltremodo… ingrato."

Lei sgranò gli occhi a quelle parole. Le labbra le tremarono e le iridi si accesero di un bagliore pericoloso dietro gli occhiali; ma poi - ferita, delusa, adirata - strinse i pugni, controllando la sua ira.

"Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, Severus. Eppure, per un attimo mi sono illusa. Che sciocca sono stata! Credevo di parlare con un uomo e con un amico. Invece…"

La voce le vibrò di nuovo, minacciando di spezzarsi, ma subito si riprese e concluse con fredda cortesia, "Buona notte allora, signor preside. Domani tu e i fratelli Carrow, i tuoi degni compari, vi troverete intorno al tavolo per festeggiare questa finzione di festa. E gli elfi, poveri schiavi creduloni, ancora una volta si daranno da fare."

La sua amarezza bruciava come una fiamma, mentre concludeva con sarcasmo. "Divertitevi pure, vi prego: ma non mi aspettate per il brindisi, perchè io non ci sarò."

Si girò di scatto e si avviò a passi decisi verso le scale, poi si fermò e si rivolse di nuovo a lui, con rabbia feroce. "Sei libero di riferire le mie parole a chi credi meglio, Severus. Una volta avevo stima di te, ma adesso… adesso mi disgusti."

Chinando la testa per nascondere le lacrime che, ancora un volta, fluivano senza controllo, l'anziana donna uscì barcollando dalla galleria, si appoggiò per un attimo contro il muro soffocando un singhiozzo, poi rialzò il capo orgogliosamente e proseguì senza più voltarsi indietro.

Il buio e il freddo invasero l'animo di Severus. Solo nell'immensità di quel tunnel oscuro, guardò la sottile figura di Minerva scomparire in lontananza, camminando dritta e severa.

La speranza aveva abbandonato anche lui. Come poteva esserci perdono per le sofferenze che era costretto a infliggere? Come poteva esserci sollievo per il tormento che lo scavava dentro e che non poteva in alcun modo manifestare?

Sentì la voce di Albus sussurrare nella sua mente. In qualche modo, i ricordi parlavano dentro di lui, offrendogli ragioni e speranze. Ma Severus era troppo amareggiato. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, chiuse ostinatamente il suo cuore e rifiutò di ascoltare la voce che cercava di consolarlo. _No. Non sono queste le parole_.

... ... ...

_**Nota**: Ciao, "Anonima Italiana", e grazie ancora per il tuo messaggio e le tue gentili parole. Sono contenta che la storia ti piaccia. Spero che mi farai avere un giudizio finale. Ciao!_


	10. capitolo 9

**Le parole che non mi hai detto**

by Lady Memory

_**Disclaimer**__: è tutto suo, nel caso ci fossero dubbi._

_Ancora grazie infinite alla mia previewer Tearsofphoenix. E a tutti coloro che vorranno lasciarmi un messaggio._

**... 9 …**

Il ragazzo era di fronte a lui adesso, vicino come non era mai stato prima. E Severus era ormai indifeso ed esposto come non si sarebbe mai aspettato di essere.

Il morso del serpente era stato feroce, un'infusione di veleno che scorreva nel sangue come un torrente di fuoco, incendiandogli il corpo di dolore. Non si era aspettato riconoscenza dal mostro inumano che aveva servito in tutti quegli anni solo per riuscire a trovare l'occasione di tradirlo. Ma, se doveva morire, aveva sperato almeno in una morte da uomo, non dimenticato in una sudicia tana sotterranea.

Eppure, in tutto questo, una consolazione c'era. Il ragazzo era riuscito ad arrivare fin lì. Guidato da qualche potere misterioso, era apparso inaspettatamente da sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, e il buio della caverna era sembrato illuminarsi di colpo. Severus non sarebbe morto solo.

Il ragazzo percepiva i pensieri di Voldemort. E chissà, forse il ragazzo sarebbe riuscito a percepire anche quello che le labbra tremanti di Severus non riuscivano a dire. Immobile nel suo sangue, Severus lo guardò, mettendo tutta la sua disperazione in quello sguardo.

Il ragazzo esitava. Non si fidava, ovviamente. Severus aveva lavorato fin troppo bene contro sé stesso. Forse, un domani, il ritratto di Albus avrebbe spiegato tutto al ragazzo… se il domani fosse arrivato e il ragazzo fosse riuscito a sopravvivere. Severus sentì un moto di rabbia. Il ragazzo doveva sopravvivere! Anche se Albus l'aveva condannato, il ragazzo doveva sopravvivere per portare a termine il compito che in tutti quegli anni Severus aveva ritenuto suo, la sua espiazione in memoria di Lily e la sua vendetta contro colui che l'aveva uccisa. Il ragazzo doveva sopravvivere perché era l'ultima parte di Lily che ancora viveva sulla terra. E forse, chissà, un giorno si sarebbero ritrovati tutti insieme…

I suoi pensieri si fecero incoerenti. Poi, con uno sforzo terribile, Severus ritornò nella stanza buia.

Il ragazzo era curvo accanto a lui, adesso, e continuava a fissarlo senza parlare. Questo… questo non era giusto. Le pupille morenti di Severus si sforzarono di mandare un messaggio. Il ragazzo doveva capire. Il ragazzo doveva sapere. Morto Severus, non avrebbe più avuto un protettore. Avrebbe dovuto decidere da solo. Per un'unica, ultima volta, Severus si ribellò al suo vero padrone e decise di rivelare ciò che Dumbledore aveva nascosto sotto il sigillo della segretezza. Il ragazzo doveva vivere, questo solo contava.

E soprattutto, il ragazzo doveva sapere.

Severus non poteva abbandonare il mondo senza la speranza che almeno qualcuno conoscesse la verità. Tentò ancora di radunare i suoi pensieri. Sì, aveva ancora un mezzo per supplire alla sua mancanza di forze.

Affannosamente, in un rantolo quasi inintellegibile, mormorò, "Prendi… prendi…"

La sua mano si aggrappò al bavero del ragazzo. In fretta, doveva fare in fretta, finchè aveva ancora un barlume di lucidità, finchè il dolore non…

I ricordi fluivano copiosi. Perso nel verde luminoso di quegli occhi, Severus concentrò la sua memoria sull'unico essere che avesse mai contato nella sua vita. Lasciava al ragazzo il suo tesoro, un tesoro che apparteneva ad entrambi. Da adesso in poi, Lily sarebbe vissuta nella mente di suo figlio. E tuttavia, una disperazione struggente lo avvolgeva, attirandolo verso il buio: il ragazzo non parlava.

Il ragazzo reagiva in silenzio, prendendo una fiala apparsa dal nulla per riempirla di quelle ultime ombre preziose, ma il suo sguardo era ancora diffidente, e la sua bocca era chiusa.

Perché non chiedeva? Non capiva che presto sarebbe finito tutto? Perché non… una parola… nemmeno adesso… il freddo… era così freddo… dove era il…

Gli occhi si velavano nel passaggio supremo. Il verde luminoso che gli aveva fatto da guida fino a quel giorno sbiadiva inesorabilmente nelle nebbie dell'agonia. Disperato, Severus tentò per l'ultima volta.

"Guar…da…mi", sussurrò.

E poi parlarono solo i suoi occhi.

_Guardami. Lascia che la mia anima si manifesti a te. _

Spasmodicamente,la sua mano strinse ancora la stoffa del bavero, come a cercarne il calore.

_Aiutami. Dimmi che non sto morendo invano. _

Stupito per la forza di quelle dita esangui, il ragazzo si accigliò e concentrò il suo sguardo nell'abisso di quelle pupille senza luce che fissavano le sue.

_Parlami… Ti prego: almeno tu, dimmi le parole che aspettavo da sempre._

Ma nessuna risposta giunse a confortare il morente, e Severus lasciò ricadere il capo, deluso, sconfitto, spaventosamente solo. Il silenzio non era mai stato così pauroso, nè il buio più oscuro o la sua angoscia più grande.

Ed ecco, una luce parve manifestarsi, erompendo trionfante dalle tenebre sempre più fitte.

"Benvenuto, Severus Snape," disse una voce sconosciuta, ma piena di tenerezza.

Avvolta in un'aura di indescrivibile luminosità, una creatura di incomparabile splendore lo guardava sorridendo. L'intensità della luce che la circondava era così vivida da risultare quasi intollerabile per le pupille indebolite dell'uomo che la contemplava stupito.

Il ragazzo era scomparso, cancellato da quella luminosità sconcertante, così come le pareti terrose che lo avevano sovrastato fino a quel momento. Esausto, confuso, la mente annebbiata da un dolore che non riusciva più a controllare, il corpo in preda a un torpore mortale, Severus cercò di dare forma ai suoi pensieri.

"_Chi sei?" _chiesero le sue labbra senza muoversi. La creatura sorrise il suo ineffabile sorriso luminoso.

"Nessuno che tu conosca," mutamente gli rispose, e Severus annuì, perdendosi in quello sguardo raggiante.

Ma i battiti del suo cuore stavano ormai rallentando e la sua anima tremò, trovandosi vicina a sciogliere gli ultimi legami col corpo.

L'orrore lo assalì.

"_Dimmi tu le parole_," implorò allora con le sue ultime forze, sentendo il suo spirito sparire in un gorgo buio.

La creatura sconosciuta sembrò esultare di gioia immensa. Raggi sfolgoranti avvolsero l'uomo morente e lo sollevarono in un abbraccio di luce.

"Non aver più paura," la voce mormorò. "Sono qui per te."

E con un ultimo scintillante respiro, "Ti voglio bene."

"_Ti voglio bene_", ripetè la mente di Severus Snape, abbandonandosi alle sensazioni dolcissime che lo avvolgevano, e ad una felicità mai provata prima. _"Sì. Queste sono le parole. Le parole che nessuno mi ha detto."_

"Allora vieni con me, Severus Snape. Ti stavamo aspettando."

La mano che stringeva il ragazzo abbandonò la presa, e il buio avvolse misericordioso la figura immobile a terra. Nel silenzio, tre piccole forme oscure lasciarono la stanza senza voltarsi indietro.

**FINE**

_Ancora grazie a tutti quelli che mi hanno letto e mi leggeranno :)_


End file.
